the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sverin
Sverin was the king of the Silver Isles. Also known as the Red King, the War King, the Red Scourge and King of Thieves, Sverin was, for a long time, a large villain in the first series. He was the father of Kjorn and mate to Elena. Information Description Sverin was described as being the largest of the Silver Isles pride. He had black talons, along with copper lion haunches, scarlet shoulders, a deep crimson faceSong of the Summer King, Page 7 and golden eyes from the line of EnSong of the Summer King, Page 8. He was once decorated with all sorts of gems and gold before he was dethroned. Personality Sverin was arrogant and bitter, as shown when he forbids flying at night, hunting during the sea and the harsh restrictions he puts on the Vanir. However, he cares about his son and family, wanting what's best for them. He was also extremely hostile towards the wolves and, after going mad, towards Ragna. After being restored by Caj, however, he became more respectful and eventually died saving his son's life. Role For much of the first two books, Sverin was the major antagonist. He, along with Hallr, was Rashard's major enemy. He was also the false king of the Silver Isles and former prince of the Dawn Spire. In By the Silver Wind, he was the prisoner of the Vanir and later dies protecting Kjorn. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc Song of the Summer King Flying in soon! Skyfire Flying in soon! Shard of Sun Flying in soon! ''By the Silver Wind ''Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! ''Beneath the Windward Sun ''Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Relationships Kjorn Sverin was shown to be very overprotective of his son, as he doesn't want what happened to his mate to happen to him. He loved his son a lot, and liked to keep him close to him, as shown when the forbade Kjorn from going with Rashard to Windwater, or when he made Caj the leader of the King's Guard instead of his son. Kjorn, along with Caj, were also the only gryfons who were able to keep Sverin from going mad. After it was revealed that Sverin was responsible for Elena's death, Kjorn did not know how to feel towards his father, but eventually forgave him. Caj Elena While the relationship between Elena and Sverin was never shown, Sverin loved her a lot, as she was one of the reasons (the major reason) he went mad in Skyfire. Thyra During the first half of Skyfire, Sverin was shown to respect his daughter-in-law, calling her "Lady Thyra" when they are organizing the hunters and guards. After he goes mad, however, he begins to distrust her, thinking that her Vanir blood bewitched his son and wingbrother into their deaths. In By the Silver Wind, however, during his time as a prisoner, he begins to respect the two queens once more. Ragna Ragna kept Sverin's secret of the drowning of Elena. At first, the two of them had an awkward respect, but eventually disintegrated into hostility and distrust when the Red King fell into madness. After his sanity was restored, the two eventually grew into grudging respect and admiration for each other, with Ragna even saying that he was the bravest of all gryfons after the Battle of Pebble's Throw. Rashard At first, Sverin was very distrustful of Rashard; the last pure-blooded Vanir kit born near the Conquering. He stated to Kjorn that he would never trust Shard until he Sverin flew with Tyr. After their fight, Sverin was even more distrustful, his distrust eventually extending over all the Vanir who still lived in his pride. After being restored from his sanity, Sverin knows that he is finally beaten, and begs for Shard's mercy for everything he has done. Halvden When Severin and Halvden became wingbrothers Halvden initially took advantage of Sverin's declining mental health to maniuplate him into granting his desires. He also encouraged Severin to exile the rest of their pride minus most of Severin relatives and the rest of the king's guard (Excluding Caj) by turning him against the pride. After being banished by Kjorn however, Halvden works up the courage to unsuccessfully attempt restore his former king to his sanity despite knowing full well that it would be against the half-blood's interest showing that Halvden grew to value Severin as a comrade to some extent and an example to him caving into his inner good. The Vanir Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia * Sverin's name could possibly be a play on the Norwegian name "Sven", which means "boy", while adding the element "Sverre" which is Old Norse for "wild/swinging/spinning". ** The last name fits him, as he went crazy and wild. * He has the dragon's blessing, which he gained from his father and Kajar. * He was killed by Rhydda to save his son. * If he hadn't been driven mad by grief, he and Ragna would've been friends. * Before the Aesir conquered, he had a nightmare that he was born in a wyrm's nest and was eaten. * In his early days, he was very adventurous. * His father Per didn't promote him to warrior until they conquered The Silver Isles. * Sverin's mother was reveald on a Patreon message to be an Aesir named Var. * He is tied with Rashard and Stigr for having the most wingbrothers at two (Caj and Halvden). Gallery Canon SverinRef.png|Sverin Ref (by QueenClam) Sverin(ftc).png|Sverin Ref (by FlametheCharizard) E3b92ae3eb32856239bacf6d8c6f5a74-d5tcs2j.jpg|Ragna approaches the red king Sverin Official Art.jpg|Sverin from art by Jennifer Miller Fanart The war king s grief by silverscarecrow33-d875br6.png|The War King's Grief (by silverscarecrow33) Sverin.png|Sverin (by QueenClam) Rampage of the mad king by phyrrestar-d873qyv.png|Rampage of the Mad King (by phyrrestar) Red dawn by theatrenewt-d4ji91d.jpg|Red Dawn (by theatrenewt) Citations References Notes Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Aesir Category:Deceased Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Warriors Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Former Winderost Gryfons Category:Point-of-Views Category:Third Age Characters Category:Kings (formerly) Category:Princes (formerly) Category:Clan of En